An ongoing challenge in the development of prosthetic limbs is the attachment of the prosthetic limb to the residual limb of a user. For prosthetic legs, it is often difficult to securely attach the prosthetic leg to the residual leg without exerting too much or uneven pressure on the residual limb. On the one hand, the lack of a secure attachment can adversely affect the user's ability to walk. On the other hand, an improper fit can cause sores, swelling and pain for the user.
One approach for overcoming this challenge has been the application of a negative pressure vacuum in a space between the limb (or a liner donned on the limb) and a socket or receptacle coupled to the prosthetic limb (see FIG. 1 generally). Two conventional ways to apply such a vacuum are by a mechanical pump or an electronic pump.
Mechanical pumps are often in-line systems that utilize the movement of the user to generate the negative pressure vacuum in the socket. For example, the force generated by contacting the ground during a user's walking motion can be used to generate a vacuum in the socket space to hold the prosthesis to the user's limb. However, in utilizing the motion of the user, such pumps should not inhibit, and should ideally aid in, as natural and pain-free of a movement as possible for the user.